To Win a Hanyou
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: A reluctant Inuyasha and the gang are off again to find more shards of the Shikon Jewel. Mating season and visions plague our beloved hanyou! Who will win his heart? Read this first and then Silver Legacy, they go together!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Inuyasha and CO. don't sue! This will be a yaoi, and eventual mpreg!

Chapter 1: Northern Bound

Inuyasha was in his favorite tree, meditating and dreaming as he was enjoying another victory and a beautiful day. As of late he had dreams of a female inuhanyou who was dressed in his clothes and had his sword! She had his ears and looked like him! _Who is this?! _He was about to go into a deeper trance when a voice startled him out of it.

"Inuyasha!!" The voice called, causing the hanyou to fall over. "Where you even listening to me?"

"Keh, wench what did you say??" Inuyasha said as he picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself off. Kagome looked at the hanyou and sighed.

"We have to get going if we want the next shards!" She said. "And I sense them to the North of here."

"To the North?!" Inuyasha asked. "I think your radar's busted! There's nothing there but a palace! From what I remember, the Lord of Northern Lands! I am NOT going there!"

"But Inuyasha!" Kagome whined. "We need those shards!"

"HELLLLL NO!" Inuyasha said as he scowled at her, his gold eyes looking pissed and bleeding red a bit! "You can't make me!"

"Oh no?" Kagome said as she took her stance, the one that made Inuyasha feel _really small…Oh no!_ "SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"FUCK…BITCH…WENCH…HELL…NO…OW!!" Inuyasha whimpered as he was impacted into the ground. _Damned beads!_

"Damned woman!" Inuyasha growled as he got back up, slightly dizzy. "Why the hell did you do that?! Keh, fine you want to die for those damned shards go right ahead 'cause I'm not going!" With that, Inuyasha leapt away a tree at a time, leaving a shell shocked Kagome behind. Songo, Miroku, Shippo, Myouga, Koga and Totosai looked at the miko then turned to Myouga.

"Why was Dog boy acting so…_girly_?" Koga asked as he looked at Kagome. Kagome just shrugged but noticed that the flea demon knew something.

"Myouga?" She asked. "You look like you know something."

"It's just as I feared." The flea said. "Master…ahem I use the term loosely, Inuyasha is _sought_ after, by the Lord of the North himself; Yukisenshi."

"Yukisenshi?" Kagome asked. "Who is he?"

"Lord Yukisenshi is the Lord of the North and he had fancied Master Inuyasha for quite some time."

"But Inuyasha looks scared of the idea of going and the shards are there."

"Why are the shards there?"

"Lord Yukisenshi is quite a warrior. In battle he had lost his sight and I suppose the shards are to aid him with his vision." Myouga said. "And he's Lord Sesshomaru's rival."

"Is he a dog demon too?" Shippo asked.

"No." Myouga said. "He's an Elemental demon. His name gives you the answer of what type he is. He's the same way in battle, politics and his reign."

"So why does he want Inuyasha?"

"Well it's close to mating season." Myouga said. "And Master Inuyasha…is not as he seems."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh my, I said too much!" Myouga said as he looked at them and smiled. "Bye!" As he hopped away, the gang was deep in thought. _Who was Lord Yukisenshi? Why did Inuyasha react the way he did? And what did Myouga mean by 'is not as he seems.'?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reluctance and Resolve

Inuyasha was seething. _How dare she try to get me to go there!_ _Stupid wench! _He looked at the stream under him and sighed. He really didn't give an explanation but damn she didn't give him a chance! He remembered the Lord of the Northern lands and it made his blood chill. He remembered the hungry look of pure lust in the ice blue eyes. He was a very young hanyou (a good 50 human years while he looked no older than 18!) and he had been out gathering supplies….

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha was outside by the lake and was gathering fresh fish for dinner. He had already brought up four but wanted to get a few extra. He was in mid-swipe when he felt a powerful aura behind him. He turned to see an unearthly beautiful youkai with silver hair with ice blue streaks flowing down to mid calf and in an elegant braid. His markings were of the North Star on his forehead and four stripes on his left cheek! (think of Sesshomaru's but spiked like icicles!) His smile made Inuyasha feel uneasy but as any youngster, he was curious!_

"'_Who are you?'" He asked. The tall alluring youkai came closer to him and Inuyasha actually shivered and pulled his shirt closer to his body. Damn it was freezing!! The youkai noticed this and stopped moving and bowed._

""_My name is Yukisenshi my sweet creature and I'm the Lord of the Northern Lands.'" The youkai said as he pointed northward. "'My castle is beyond those mountains.'"_

"'_What are you doing here in the Western Lands?'" Inuyasha asked carefully. The demon lord looked at the hanyou and smiled._

"'_I've been searching for my mate.'" He purred as his eyes looked Inuyasha over. "' I think my search has ended.'" He was about to come forward once more when he was stopped by a sword!_

"'_Come no further.'" A cold voice commanded. Inuyasha looked up at the newcomer and he felt his heart race. Dressed in white, silver and royal blue, in his battle armor was Sesshomaru himself! "'What is your business in the Western Lands Yukisenshi?'"_

"'_This beautiful creature asked me that exact question.'" Yukisenshi said with a chuckle. "'I am here to find and claim my mate, Lord Sesshomaru. This beautiful creature I intend to have.'" Sesshomaru looked down at his younger brother, who was looking at him with beautiful gold eyes, searching, pleading, then back at the demon lord._

"'_He is not yours.'" Sesshomaru said coldly. "'You will have to look elsewhere.'"_

"'_Come now Lord Sesshomaru.'" The Lord of the North said as he stood his full height, about three inches shorter than Sesshomaru. "'You could choose another.'"_

"'_I said, he is not yours.'" Sesshomaru said again. "'Now leave my lands or I'll force you out. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!'" Inuyasha saw his brother's eyes bleed crimson and the other lords ice blue…Inuyasha felt colder and in a daring move tugged his brother's arm._

"'_Anki…not now not here.'" Inuyasha pleaded. Somehow it calmed his angered brother and the Lord of the North chuckled._

"'_So I see. You intend to have him. Well it will not be so. Someday I will come for him and claim him for my own. Mark my word Sesshomaru. If you do not hand him to me, I will destroy you to have him.'"_

"'_By my father's will and my blood you will not have him. Now leave!'" With a parting laugh the youkai left and the two brothers were left alone._

"'_Anki?'" Inuyasha asked as he watched the elder sheath his sword. "'Why did you stop him?'"_

"'_Because you annoying hanyou, you are not his.'" With that the inuyokai walked off leaving Inuyasha shell shocked. Then who so I belong to?_

Inuyasha woke up and looked at the sky. The moon was full and he knew what he had to do. As fast as he could he went back to the others and before they asked him anything he looked at them.

"We'll go but we will go to the Western Palace first!" The hanyou said. "We leave at dawn!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Encounters and Discoveries

The group was shell shocked at Inuyasha's declaration. They knew who resided in the WESTERN palace…

"Why are we going to Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, being the first to shake herself from her shock. Inuyasha looked at the irate miko and sighed.

"Because I'd _prefer_ his help you wench." He said sharply. "Its a few days away from mating season and it'll be too dangerous for me, as well as you all to be out here. At least at the castle, we'd have some protection."

"And what if his high and mightiness doesn't let us in Dog Boy?" Koga asked with a smirk. Inuyasha looked at the wolf prince and smirked wickedly.

"Leave him to me." He said simply. Koga blinked and was confused while Songo, Shippo and Miroku snickered. They had no idea that the little hanyou was so clever. He was going to use _his wiles_ on the royal inuyoukai! It was close to mating season….

"So who's going ahead to Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha was about to say something when suddenly, bursting from the bushes in front of the group was a frantic Jaken and a happy Rin!

"GET AWAY YOU HUMAN BRAT!" The imp demon screeched as he ran around the inuhanyou. Rin giggled and looked at the group, holding a belt of flowers in her hands.

"Come on Jaken you'll like it." She chirped. The imp demon glared at her, causing Rin's happy face to fall, almost in tears and something in Inuyasha snapped…

"You little toad!" He shouted as he glared at the demon, his eyes bleeding crimson. "You will WEAR it!"

"I don't listen to the likes of you." Jaken screeched. Inuyasha sighed but stepped on the damned little demon. Rin looked at the enraged hanyou and gasped. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled a bit to calm her.

"What's wrong runt?" He asked. Rin pointed a finger at the hanyou then the lake.

"Look!" She said. Inuyasha did and almost fainted! His hair was longer, reaching down and ticking his ankles and was straighter and more even. His eyes had the magenta eye shadow but it was edged with crimson. On his forehead, a crimson and magenta crescent moon! He had a stripe on either cheek and on his arms, which looked smaller! His small cute furry ears were still on his head, which was a relief! His face looked more effeminate now and more elegant. In short, he looked _like a girl!!_

"Wha…what the FUCK is going on?" Inuyasha swore. Miroku grinned evilly and Sango, Rin and Kagome were awe struck. Inuyasha didn't look like a guy anymore… He even sounded different and the guys were drooling.

"Uh…you guys, keep the hell AWAY from me and your hands to yourself."

"Uh…" Rin stuttered as she held the beautiful flower belt of sakura and lilies out to Inuyasha. "My Lady? May I?" Inuyasha blushed a pretty pink but nodded. Rin squealed in glee and put the belt on the hanyou. Jaken looked at the group and had to make sure he wasn't seeing things. In the hanyou's robes and where the hanyou was standing was a beautiful seemingly _female_ inuhanyou with a full demon's markings! _She could make a fine mate for my Lord…but…_

"Rin, get away from that…that….HANYOU!"

"You know what." The now effeminate Inuyasha growled as 'he' approached the toad-like demon. "I'm gonna…."

"Is there a problem here Jaken?" A calm cold voice asked. Everyone turned to the voice and Inuyasha looked at the regal figure that Sesshomaru cut. Inuyasha surprised and shocked everyone, even Sesshomaru himself, when with a grace and elegance surpassing any lady, Inuyasha curtsied and kissed Sesshomaru's left hand. (Sesshomaru has both arms in this fic) This was an act of submission and respect that a lady would hold for her Lord, her chosen, her…._intended mate!_

"My Lord, we need your help." Inuyasha said softly and calmly. Sesshomaru looked at the hanyou…or was it _demoness _now and nodded as if to say 'continue'. Inuyasha's heart raced but calmed it. "There are two Shikon Jewel Shards located in the Northern Lands but we lack protection and it is close to the mating season, rendering us defenseless. So as the reining Lord of these lands we come to you."

"Say no more." Sesshomaru sighed. "We shall not waste a moment longer. Rise so we can be on our way. Jaken, Rin, let's be off." Everyone was ready to make leave for the journey. Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha walked off to rejoin 'her' group but he had another idea in mind. He ordered the group to ride the blasted fire cat and had Jaaken and Rin lead the way on the two headed dragon back to the castle As Inuyasha made to climb up, Sesshomaru went in front of his lovely sibling and smirked. Inuyasha knew wordlessly why Sesshomaru wanted the group to go without them. Sesshomaru transformed into his demon dog form and waited for the hanyou to get on. Once he was sure his sibling was safe he took to the air. Inuyasha yelped a bit, marveling at the feeling of the powerful demon dog's muscles and fur beneath 'him'. _Oh…he could imagine the demon lord taking him over and over…the taut muscles, the heated skin…the hot and hard arousal joining them, rendering him with pup…Oh god_! Inuyasha had to blush hotly at the thought. Inuyasha was about to close 'his' eyes when suddenly an icy blast cut through the air, missing them, barely! Inuyasha looked toward the direction where the blast came from and gasped. Sesshomaru turned his head toward where his sibling was looking and growled.

"**HOW DARE YOU INVADE MY LANDS AGAIN YUKISENSHI!" **The enraged Inuyoukai thundered. Inuyasha gripped onto the mane and prayed that Sesshomaru wouldn't forget him. The Lord of the North looked at the two and chuckled as he just levitated in the air!

"Lord Sesshomaru," He said calmly as he readied another ice blast in his hand. "I've come to take what belongs to me."

"**I TOLD YOU, HE IS NOT YOURS. GET OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR CURSED SHOULDERS!"**

"You can't dispose of me so easily pup." Yukisenshi sighed. "Even your great _**father**_ Lord Inutaisho could not destroy me! In fact do you know where he is? He is not dead at all. He is frozen solid _**within his own resting place**_**!**"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Truths Revealed and a New Ally!

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other like the demon was completely out of his FUCKING bird! _Maybe from being in the freezer for too long…_ Inuyasha thought. Surprisingly he heard and felt Seshomaru's laughter. It was thunderous and hearty! Even Yukisenshi blinked then smirked.

"Oh…you didn't know?" He said slyly. "Oh yes, the great dog general is _**very**_ _**much alive!**_"

"You, fucking walking popsicle!" Inuyasha growled. "He died when I was born! My mother and I escaped but he was caught in the fire! He was too exhausted to even save himself."

"That's where you're wrong my beautiful hanyou." The Lord of the North said as he waved his hand in front of him, a fine icy mirror-like barrier forming between him and the inuyaoukai. "Look here." Curious and determined, both inuyoukai obeyed….

_Inutaisho the Great Dog General was looking up at the moon, as if he were waiting for some silent cue to prompt him. A young Sesshomaru was with him, his white silver hair swayed in the wind as he approached his regal father. The inuyoukai looked down at his son and smiled a bit._

"'_Sessho,'" The General's deep calm voice said as he looked at his Heir. "'Do you know why we are here?'"_

"'_No Father,'" A seemingly ten year old Sesshomaru said. "'I was hoping that yopu would provide the answer for me.'"_

"'_Too true,'" The Dog Lord said with a chuckle at his son's wit. "'Well the birthing hour of your sibling draws near. We are here to collect the princess and the pup.'"_

"'_FATHER!'" Sesshomaru cried. "'The woman is a human and her child would be a hanyou…why? Won't their presence be a disgrace to our home?'" He saw that his father's eyes went red and that he growled dangerously._

"'_I don't expect you to understand now Sessho,'" His father said with a deadly calm that sent a shiver down the youngster's spine. "'But one day, you will. Besides, don't you have someone to protect?'" Sesshomaru looked at his father and saw that he looked at moon again and sniffed the air. He heard his father's growl and felt his body tense._

"'_Father?'" Sesshomaru asked carefully. "'What…?'"_

"'_Sessho, you stay here. I'm going.'" Before Sesshomaru could protest, Inutaisho went headfirst into the battle fray, not caring what happened to him. All he cared about was getting to his beloved princess and their pup. Sesshomaru was disgusted and yet admired his father's bravery and folly. He followed at a distance so his scent wouldn't be detected. He saw his father cut down the soldiers and go to chambers of the princess which were aflame and heard voices, the soft voice of a terrified woman and a baby's cries. He heard his father naming the baby 'Inuyasha' and telling the woman to take the baby and leave. She pleaded for him to join them but the Lord stayed. Although he was weakened from his wounds, he drew his sword and waited. As soon as the lady and baby left, Inutaisho felt a blizzard approach. He turned to the doorway and bared his fangs._

"'_What are you doing here Yukisenshi?'"_

"'_Why Lord Inutaisho,'" The never changing Lord of the North said with a voice of silk. "' I am here for the pup.'"_

"'_My pup has fled.'" The Lord of the West said. "'Inuyasha will never belong to the likes of you.'"_

"'_I beg to differ my Lord.'" Yukisenshi purred as he came closer to his father and placed a hand onto his shoulder. "'Inuyasha will belong to me and you __**WILL**__ behold that day. How noble of you to sacrifice yourself for your family. You were always soft 'taisho. That is your downfall. I will wait for Inuyasha but as for you, may you slumber for all eternity within your icy tomb.'" As he withdrew from Sesshomaru's line of sight, Sesshomaru had to bite back a cry of rage. His noble father was in a beautiful ice crystal pillar, in a deep sleep! Laughing at him was that cursed ice demon! As he left, Sesshomaru looked at his frozen father and with hot tears running down his face, threw his head back and howled and swore that he will have his revenge. His father's voice in his head...'Have you someone to protect?'_

"So you see," The Lord of the North said as he pulled them out from their trances. "The great Inutaisho lives on. Asleep as the princess for over a hundred years! Waiting for what? There is no prince in this story."

"You sick son of a BITCH!" Inuyasha howled. "What is your obsession with me?"

"All I wanted was you my sweet hanyou." The Lord of the North purred. "Even your great father denied me your hand. You see you're a special hanyou. You are not exactly a male or a female but right in the middle. You can bear pups which will come forth beautiful, powerful and intelligent! You are _**a great prize!**_"

"And I'll NEVER be yours!" Inuyasha cried while Sesshomaru was in shock! _Inuyasha was…a hermaphrodite?! An inuhanyou hermaphrodite?! Those haven't been around for centuries! I read they died out! Now…my sibling…is the first…_

"Why do you think your father named Inuyasha as such?" Yukisenshi asked. "Inuyasha means _female_ dog demon! However Inuyasha is even more special because unlike the other breeders, _**Inuyasha can shift from one gender to another**_! During mating season, Inuyasha would be female and the other times he'll either be in between!"

"I'm a freak!!" Inuyasha screeched, in near tears. Sesshomaru nuzzled the hanyou in comfort. He heard his father's voice again. "'Have you someone to protect?'"

"**YUKISENSHI, YOU WILL FALL. I SWEAR IT! YOU HAVE CAUSED MY FAMILY GREAT PAIN AND I'LL FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU AND FREE MY FATHER!"**

"You can try." Yukisenshi said as he held an icy rapier in his left hand. "But how can you do so…IF I KILLED YOU FIRST SESSHOMARU!!" He lunged at the inuyoukai who was still airborne, aiming for his heart!! Inuyasha cried out and Sesshomaru took a stance but the blade never reached him! The Inuyoukai opened their eyes and gasped. Standing in front of them with a searing silver rapier with rubies and bloodstone on the hilt was a dashing handsome fire youkai! His clothes were a deep scarlet with a black and gold obi and his hair was black cherry red (think of Walter's armor in Lament of Innocence) and cascading down to mid thigh in elegant yet gentle waves! In a clear voice that made Inuyasha think of a blazing inferno, the man spoke.

"You have caused enough trouble Yukisenshi!"

"This is not your concern Rei!" Yukisenshi growled. The red headed looked at the other man and smirked.

"I don't think so! You will get lost! I should've burned your icy ass when I had the chance! Leave now!"

"This isn't over by a long shot!" Yukisenshi said. "Next time we meet it will be WAR!"

"So be it you walking snow cone!" The red head said, causing Inuyasha to snicker! Yukisenshi went away and the two inuyoukai looked at the newcomer.

"**I THOUGHT I WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOW ALL THE LORDS. WHO ARE YOU AND WE THANK YOU!"**

"Don't mention it, Lord Sesshomaru. My name is Reisuzaku, and I am Lord of the South!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Fall of the Silver Monarch

Inuyasha looked at the handsome lord of the South and noticed that he looked about the same age as himself! But he suddenly felt warm and while he removed his fire rat his eyes widened.

"Sess! I got it!!" The hanyou said as he patted his brother's head.

"**GOT WHAT?!"**

"The answer!" Inuyasha said. "Now land so I can explain while you rest!" The massive dog nodded and landed next to a crystal lake and sat under a weeping willow. The Lord of the South sat down on the grass and looked at the clouds. "Yukisenshi is pure _ice_ right?"

"Right…so?"

"Well he looked kind of scared when Reisuzaku appeared! So Rei must be…."

"Pure fire demon!" Reisuzaku said with a grin and a bow! "That I am."

"Rei, you think you can free our father?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru looked at the Lord of the South. Reisuzaku smiled and looked at the two inuyoukai.

"I'll have to see him." The fire youkai admitted, his smile fading a bit. "Besides we'll need something to amplify my power."

"The shards!!" Inuyasha cried. "The Shikon jewel shards that Yukisenshi has in his eyes!"

"Those will work." The fire demon said, his grin anew. "So looks like we have a quest on our hands."

"We were already on a quest!" Sesshomaru said. "Lord Reisuzaku, how did Yukisenshi lose his sight?" The red head looked at them and sighed. He knew that this question was bound to pop up. It's the least he could do.

"It started centuries ago, before you two were even born." He began. "And your father was young in his rein…"

_Inutaisho was none than a pup, looking at least eight years old, his silver long hair in a high ponytail and his father, the Silver Monarch, Lord Seiru, was called to battle. Inutaisho scurried to the window to look at the battle. He saw his father, He was a tall handsome man with Silver hair reaching his calves in a ponytail and his eyes, unlike his son's were silver blue ringed with gold! He had the sword of calamity! Inutaisho's little eyes widened and he had a funny feeling that he would see his father again! So as fast as his little feet can carry him and ignoring the frantic cries of his mother he went to catch up with his father. The battlefield was hot and cold at the same time. The combatants were an ice demon and a fire demon! Both were locked in heated battle and his father let the sword fall between theirs._

"_Seiru!" The Lord of the South cried out as he smiled at his friend. "What are you doing here?"_

"_These are MY lands Rei!" The Lord of the West declared. "And you're ruining them and frightening my people!"_

"_Ice bitch started this Sei!"_

"_ICE BITCH!?" Yukisenshi roared. "I'll show you an ICE BITCH!" Summoning his powers and fury into his sword the ice demon lunged at the fire demon but stopped when his blade drew blood!_

"_SEIRU!" The Lord of the South cried as the Lord of the West's body went ridged. His royal blood flowed from a fatal wound in his side. The ice demon's blade had pierced his liver! There was NO way to recover from such a wound!_

"_CURSE YOU!" The young Inutaisho cried out as he swiped his claws across _

_Yukisenshi's face, blinding him! With a blood curdling scream Yukisenshi withdrew his blade and with a hiss he was gone. The fire demon helped the fallen inuyoukai to the ground. He knew that his friend was fading but was holding out for something or...someone…_

"_FATHER!" Reisuzaku heard Inutaisho's cry as he raced to his father's side and holding his hands. His heart broke when he saw the pup's face, stained with tears and showed pain, heartbreak and sorrow that will remain for years to come. There was no way to comfort the pup. He knew what his father's death would entail. It would be his duty to become the new Lord. His childhood was over, falling as shattered glass. So young…damn you Yukisenshi! You MURDERER!!_

"_Rei…."Both Reisuzaku and Inutaisho looked at the dying inuyokai. "Take care of my son and my kin. Swear to me…"_

"_By my blood, love and friendship Sei," The Lord of the South said as he felt himself become choked up. "I will guard them and aid them whenever they're in need. And I will avenge you. I swear it!" The inuyokai looked at his pup and with a wordless look of love and pride, the great Silver Monarch Seiru had fallen..._

"Grandfather was…murdered." Sesshomaru whispered as his eyes bleed crimson. "By THAT MONSTER!!"

"Aniki." Inuyasha said as he placed a trembling hand onto his brother's arm. Sesshomaru looked at his younger sibling and sighed. Inuyasha nodded and looked at the fire demon.

"We will need all the help we can get." The hanyou said. "We have to gather the others from Sesshomaru's palace and then we have to free Father." The two youkai lords looked at the hanyou and nodded in agreement. They knew that they had a war to win!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Romance and Reminisce

The three youkai rested then gathered in front of Sesshomaru's palace. Reisuzaku looked at the gathering with fascination but when he came to Koga, Inuyasha had to hold a laugh because the usual know it all, cocky wolf prince was shifting from one foot to the other and was nervous! He _knew _this fire Lord! Shippo smiled and played with the fire demon who showed him a few fire tricks. Everyone was enchanted with the Lord of the South. Even Kagome and Sango took an interest! Inuyasha was relieved beyond words that he wasn't the center of attention for once and locked gazes with his brother, but not before bidding everyone good night and saying that they will begin the quest early next morning. Wordlessly the Lord of the West followed the beautiful hanyou to the gardens. They found a seat by the koi pond and Inuyasha snuggled into his brother's embrace, purring. The usually uptight inuyoukai could feel his resolve being taking down and his instincts were raging for him to claim the beauty in his arms. _To mark, to have him…to render him with MY pups…to rule with him at my side…_

"Aniki?" Inuyasha called out to him softly. Sesshomaru looked at the beautiful hanyou and with no words; he leaned down and claimed Inuyasha's soft lips with his own. He felt the hanyou melt into his arms and respond to his kiss. Sesshomaru felt his heart race and his blood heat up. The kiss which started soft and chaste became hot and passionate. He broke away to breathe and smirked when he heard the beautiful hanyou in his arms whimper at the loss of contact. Sesshomaru growled lightly at the hanyou who mewled in response. It almost undid the Lord. He felt the walls around his seemingly icy heart crumble. And all it took was _this_ blasted hanyou! Oh Inuyasha had the great Sesshomaru stumbling like a pup! He felt his lust and desire rise in time with the full moon! Inuyasha looked up at the moon in fear. He waited to change but it never came! At lease not it the way he thought!

"Inuyasha…." Sesshomaru breathed lustfully. "Just when I thought you couldn't become more alluring and beautiful, you surprise me once again."

"Aniki?" Inuyasha asked as he blushed shyly. "I…I'm just a hanyou."

"I know this," Sesshomaru said as he held his younger sibling to him and showed the hanyou his reflection. "Look at yourself, little hanyou." Upon Sesshomaru's order Inuyasha did and gasped. His eyes weren't gold anymore! They were silver ringed with beautiful crimson and a slight hint of violet and gold! They were a sight! Inuyasha was about to fall in thrall with his own eyes when Sesshomaru's chuckle revived him.

"Inuyasha, we have to focus…"

"Aniki," Inuyasha purred as he snuggled closer to his older brother. "We will begin in the morning. For right now, can't we just have a moment for us?" The youkai lord looked at the beauty in his arms and sighed as they looked at the stars, just enjoying each other's embrace and the steady beats of each other's hearts.

Reisuzaku looked at the young inuyoukai and smiled. _They deserve each other. Oh 'taisho you sly pup you! You knew!_ He felt his face crack into a smile as he looked at a vase of sweet smelling lilies. _Lilies were 'taisho's favorite flowers…oh god, how could I remember that after all these years?_ He closed his eyes and remembered when he first brought them for Inutaisho.

_Inutaisho was now the Lord of the West and he was a young one! He looked no older than 19 but his power baffled a lot of people! He was a gentle ruler, just like his father before him. But the sorrow at losing his father was forever etched in his eyes. To cheer up the young Lord he went to the study where Inutaisho was at his desk, reading a scroll on tactics. He remembered the sad, yet kind eyes looking up at him and smiling in welcome._

"'_Rei,'" Inutaisho greeted the Lord of the South kindly. "'What are you doing here?'"_

"'_I was just coming to check on you 'taisho.'" The Southern Fire Lord replied as he showed him the beautiful flowers. "'And to bring you these to cheer you up.'" Reisuzaku saw the inuyoukai blush a pretty sakura pink and take the flowers gently and sniff them._

"'_A charmer as always, aren't you Rei?'" Inutaisho asked as he tended to the blossoms. The Lord of the South blushed and grinned. Inutaisho had grown to become a hell of a beauty and a fighter! The great Dog General the pup went by but to the fire youkai he was just Inutaisho. Somehow, he knew that the inuyaoukai loved him for that! He didn't know why but he began to develop feelings for his charge! Oh man, Seiru would either laugh in his grave or put me in one! He shivered at the thought!_

"'_Rei…'"The inuyoukai called. The red head looked up at the other man and before he could speak, Inutaisho's lips were upon his own! He felt his heart race and his knees were weak! They both tumbled to the ground and lost themselves in each other's fevered kisses and warm embraces…_

"Must be some daydream, ne Aniki?" An amused voice asked from his left side. On the right he heard a chuckle. Reisuzaku looked at the tousled looking pair and grinned.

"Had fun?" He asked with a chuckle. The two inuyoukai smiled and blushed.

"We just kissed!" Inuyasha said as he looked at the fire lord. Rei looked at the two and smirked.

"Sure pup!" He chuckled as he yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm turning in. you two have a _very good night_." He turned to leave, believing that he would leave with the last laugh but he seemed to underestimate Inutaisho's younger son!!

"You might want to take care of that." Inuyasha giggled as he pointed to the obvious tent in Reisuzaku's pants! "You'd have difficulty walking, much less fight or think with no blood in your brain. That's quite a boner!" The Lord of the South looked down at the clothed erection and blushed as he hurried to his room with a yelp. The two inuyoukai laughed and settled on the couch when suddenly Inuyasha jumped a clear mile.

"THAT DAMNED RED HEAD SKEETED ON THE COUCH!!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A shot from last chapter:**

"**Must be some daydream, ne Aniki?" An amused voice asked from his left side. On the right he heard a chuckle. Reisuzaku looked at the tousled looking pair and grinned.**

"**Had fun?" He asked with a chuckle. The two inuyoukai smiled and blushed.**

"**We just kissed!" Inuyasha said as he looked at the fire lord. Rei looked at the two and smirked.**

"**Sure pup!" He chuckled as he yawned and stretched. "Well, I'm turning in. you two have a **_**very good night**_**." He turned to leave, believing that he would leave with the last laugh but he seemed to underestimate Inutaisho's younger son!!**

"**You might want to take care of that." Inuyasha giggled as he pointed to the obvious tent in Reisuzaku's pants! "You'd have difficulty walking, much less fight or think with no blood in your brain. That's quite a boner!" The Lord of the South looked down at the clothed erection and blushed as he hurried to his room with a yelp. The two inuyoukai laughed and settled on the couch when suddenly Inuyasha jumped a clear mile.**

"**THAT DAMNED RED HEAD SKEETED ON THE COUCH!!"**

Oh before I forget: LEMON!!

Chapter 7: Lustful Hearts

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as his brother's words registered in his brain. Like his brother, he had leapt away from the ruined couch with a growl and sat in his favorite armchair. Inuyasha chose a fancy seat in which he could either sit or lay on. Sesshomaru looked at him brother and smiled.

"So how are we going to seek our revenge on a certain red haired Fire Demon?" Inuyasha looked back at his brother and smirked. Sesshomaru smiled in amusement. He knew _that_ smirk! Inuyasha was _up_ to something. So when he watched his brother leave the comfort of their den, Sesshomaru followed, feeling like a pup again. He hadn't realized how old he had felt. His puppy days were numbered due to the untimely 'passing' of his father. He had come into power just as a pup and the other Lords were furious. They couldn't believe that they had to bow to a pup!

But Sesshomaru showed them all that the son of the great Dog General was not to be underestimated. Now with Inuyasha with him, the future for the Western Lands was assured. Inuyasha was everything he lacked. He had the compassion and the patience for the humans. He was able to see to them and to demons alike. Yea he was brash and loud mouthed and when he got pissed he was all fight. But he had something in him that Sesshomaru had looked past until now. Inuyasha was more as a Regent, a second ruler. It was like King and Queen, of course, Inuyasha was far from being a queen (unless you meant _drama queen_) Sesshomaru had to grin. His brother's temper was enough for Sesshomaru to just sit back with some sake and just watch. Unless it was directed at him, then and only then would the Lord of the West whack his younger brother back down to reality. As he looked at his younger brother he remembered what they were talking about and waited for his answer.

"Well," Inuyasha said as he played with his older brother's hair. "While you were spacing out I have come up with a plan. The question is; are you willing to help out?" Sesshomaru looked at his brother and smirked, offering a hand to help him rise. Inuyasha smirked back as he accepted his brother's assistance and they sniffed out the fire demon. Sesshomaru heard a snore and wrinkled his nose in disapproval. _How could anyone of the noble class do such a thing?_

He was about to say something until he was pushed against the door, which thank the gods was locked and his mouth was ravished by his brother's. Sesshomaru let out growl and switched their positions. There was _no way_ that Inuyasha was being _dominant_. That was _his place and his right_. He placed Inuyasha's hands over his head and held them with one hand as he kissed his younger brother, demanding entrance. He smirked as he felt his little brother submitting to his will and allowing him to ravish him. Sesshomaru kept on kissing him then had a wicked idea. He broke away and taking in the sight of his sibling. Inuyasha's lips were full, darkened to deep rose and kiss swollen. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were flushed. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and was surprised that his brother responded with a soft growl of his own. With a last kiss to his lips Sesshomaru trailed kisses to his brother's flushed cheeks, his jaw, and his chin then to his neck where he licked the junction between his brother's neck and collarbone. Inuyasha's whimpers were maddening to him and Sesshomaru felt himself becoming aroused. He lifted one of his brother's legs to wrap around his waist and bringing their bodies together. He was pleased that he felt his brother's arousal and knew that he was enjoying their little game. He thrust his hips and savored the moan that had left his brother's lips.

"Sess," Inuyasha moaned as honey gold love darkened eyes sought out equally darkened amber eyes. "Sess, I..."

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru whispered huskily as he thrust his hips against his brother again. "I…I think…it would be best…if we'd retire." Inuyasha nodded and squeaked when his brother lifted him into his arms and stole another kiss as they stumbled into the master bedroom. It was as if Sesshomaru was possessed when he laid his brother down on the bed and straddled him. Inuyasha whimpered and wriggled, arousing his brother even further. Sesshomaru hissed in pleasure and felt his arousal strain against his pants. Inuyasha smirked and ran a hand along side the aching member. Sesshomaru growled again and his eyes bled crimson.

"I have to have you tonight." The Inuyoukai growled as he undressed his brother, pratically shredding his clothes and admiring him. "You had too many clothes on, little brother." Inuyasha shivered in pleasure. He reached up and undressed his brother with swift fingers. He knew that they wouldn't last long. They were too crazed. He admired his brother's pale and well toned skin. Inuyasha leaned down and licked at his brother's chest, to each of his nipples and making a wet warm trail to his sought after prize…

"OH!" The Inuyoukai moaned as he watched his younger brother take his heated cock into that warm wet little mouth of his. Inuyasha deep throated him and moved his head up and down. Sesshomaru tried not to buck his hips and fuck his brother's mouth. But it was too much. The moans and caresses that Inuyasha used on him made him throw back his head and grunt in pleasure. His brother was _amazing _but he remembered what he wanted…

"Inuyasha….enough." Sesshomaru breathed as he pulled his cock out of his brother's mouth. Inuyasha whimpered at the loss but gasped as his brother spread his legs and watched as Sesshomaru poured an amber colored liquid onto his hands and slipped one finger into him.

"OHH Sess," He whimpered as his brother's finger invaded him and moved a bit. With a grin Sesshomaru slipped two more into him and it had Inuyasha whimpering loudly and writhing. Sesshomaru had to smirk at his brother's submission and knew that it was time. As he removed his fingers, Sesshomaru towered over him and kissed him lovingly.

"Inuyasha, this is going to hurt but I promise that I will try to be gentle." Inuyasha nodded and was grateful for his brother's warning as he braced himself. Sesshomaru held him down and eased himself into the hanyou. Inuyasha gasped and tried to relax but damn! Sesshomaru was _huge! Oh by the gods he can break me in half_! Inuyasha thought as his brother's rock hard errection was finally buried within him. Inuyasha allowed silent tears to fall, only to have them kissed away by Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry." His brother whispered gently as he allowed his younger brother to adjust to him. "I…gods you're tight." Sesshomaru wanted to pound into his brother but had to wait, for it was Inuyasha's first time and Sesshomaru wanted him to enjoy it. Inuyasha leaned up and kissed him.

"Aniki," Inuyasha whispered. "Move..." With that Sesshomaru pulled back, only leaving the tip of his cock within his brother and thrust back in, emitting a cry from both of them. Sesshomaru set the pace and Inuyasha met his pace easily. As the pace quickened, their eyes bled crimson and their cries became less human and more animalistic. Inuyasha clawed his brother's back, leaving scratches and drawing blood but Sesshomaru didn't care. All he could think about was pleasuring his mate. He reached down between them and stroked his younger brother in time with his thrusts. Inuyasha cried out and arched off the bed.

"SESS!!" He cried as he came all over them and bit down on his brother's throat. Sesshomaru howled and gripped Inuyasha's hips and pounded into him without mercy. With a growl he nuzzled his brother's neck and bit down hard, causing Inuyasha to cry out again and release for a second time. Sesshomaru kept his fangs buried in his brother's neck, lapping at his mate's blood then with a cry to the heavens, finally released, filling his brother's body with his heated essence. Both of them were covered in sweat and blood but they didn't care. They both had the same thoughts as they held each other and turned in for the night; _I win. _

What will happen to Reisuzaku? Sess and Inu were just too hot to pull off one little prank! Review to find out what happens next!

Silver Monarch


	8. Chapter 8

**From Last Chapter**

**Yes I am a bit evil! A taste of lemony goodness**

"**Aniki," Inuyasha whispered. "Move..." With that Sesshomaru pulled back, only leaving the tip of his cock within his brother and thrust back in, emitting a cry from both of them. Sesshomaru set the pace and Inuyasha met his pace easily. As the pace quickened, their eyes bled crimson and their cries became less human and more animalistic. Inuyasha clawed his brother's back, leaving scratches and drawing blood but Sesshomaru didn't care. All he could think about was pleasuring his mate. He reached down between them and stroked his younger brother in time with his thrusts. Inuyasha cried out and arched off the bed.**

"**SESS!!" He cried as he came all over them and bit down on his brother's throat. Sesshomaru howled and gripped Inuyasha's hips and pounded into him without mercy. With a growl he nuzzled his brother's neck and bit down hard, causing Inuyasha to cry out again and release for a second time. Sesshomaru kept his fangs buried in his brother's neck, lapping at his mate's blood then with a cry to the heavens, finally released, filling his brother's body with his heated essence. Both of them were covered in sweat and blood but they didn't care. They both had the same thoughts as they held each other and turned in for the night; **_**I win. **_

Chapter 8: Seeking a General and Darkness Falls

Reisazaku looked up tiredly as he heard the footsteps of the two inuyoukai. He had heard the two making love all night and as much as it aroused him, it robbed into his sleep time! He was about to hit his head on the table when a hand held his head up. He looked into smirking honey gold eyes.

"So Rei, did something _prevent_ you from sleeping?"

"You should _know_ quite well had kept me from my slumber you impertinent pup." The fire demon growled as he watched Inuyasha take his place next to an amused Sesshomaru. They both looked tousled but _very_ happy.

"So, I suppose it's safe to say that Inuyasha has been claimed by the Lord of the West?" Reisuzaku asked as he looked at the inuhanyou then the Lord. Sesshomaru chuckled and held one of Inuyasha's hands in his own.

"We will wed on the next full moon." Sesshomaru said with a smile. Inuyasha looked at his brother in horror.

"Aniki, no, we can't!" He said as he became pale and trembled. "The next moon is when I revert back to human."

"Not anymore pup." Reisusake said. "Because you mated with and have been pupped by Sesshomaru, who is a full demon, your hanyou nature has become negated. You are no longer a hanyou."

"Are you saying…I'm a full demon?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru looked at his younger man and smiled.

"Yes little brother," Sesshomaru said. "What Reisuzaku saying is true, your quest for the Shikon Jewel was not necessary."

"That's where you're wrong Aniki." Inuyasha said. "If I had never gone, I never would have found father's sword, you, or my friends. Not to mention, find my purpose in life."

"Do you know what that is now?" Reisuzaku asked. Inuyasha looked at his mate and smiled.

"Yea, I know it now. It's to be with you Aniki."

"I've waited so long to hear you say those words little brother." Sesshomaru whispered. "You and our pups will be safer here."

"Rei, was there anything on our father?"

"Think Inuyasha." The fire demon said. "Where did you get your father's sword?"

"The 'black pearl'…are you saying our father is there?!" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru stood up and looked at the Lord of the South.

"Inuyasha," Reisuzaku said. "I want you to look at me for a moment. I will not hurt you." Inuyasha nodded and looked at the Lord of the South and Reisuzaku looked into the younger brother's eyes and his eyes widened.

In them he beheld Inutaisho's tomb and within in was a regal looking figure in ageless sleep and in a pillar for crystalline ice. He didn't look a day older than 25 and although his face looked stilled in sleep, Reisuzaku knew that the Dog General was troubled and sad. His beloved princess was dead, his children, he had no idea if Inuyasha were alive or dead. He couldn't see but Reisuzaku knew that he could _feel_. He _felt_ the despair of his people, He _felt_ it all. Reisuzaku knew that they had to get to him and release him. The world _needed_ the General. The two inuyoukai _needed _their father. He looked at the two and stood up.

"We have to get to Inutaisho and release him." He said. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at him and nodded as they stood up. Reisuzaku nodded and with the others they had left the palace and went off to seek the aid of the Great Dog General; Lord Inutaisho.

They were unaware of the ice imp who was watching them, or heard of their plan. It cackled evilly and flew back to the Northern Lands where Yukisenshi was sitting on his throne, awaiting it. It flew to his outstretched palm and as he looked in its eyes he became enraged and anxious. _They're going for Inutaisho. NO! That CAN NOT happen. _He knew that from the General's long slumber that he had grown in power and wisdom. If Inutaisho was released, Yukisenshi knew that he would be a _threat._ He had to stop them, failure was not an option. And he saw the claim mark on Inuyasha's neck and growled. _Damned pup!_ _He took what was rightfully mine. Oh well, I'll just have to kill him. _

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." A silky deadly voice said from the shadows. "I too have a score to settle with Sesshomaru-sama." Yukisenshi looked at the demon who _dared_ to invade his castle and smirked. He knew this man. Anyone who paid attention to the tales would_** know**_ _**this demon**_.

"Naraku."

**Oh No! What's Spidey up to? And will Inuyasha and the others free Lord Inutaisho from his icy prison? Well, review to find out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**From Last Chapter**

"**Perhaps I can be of assistance." A silky deadly voice said from the shadows. "I too have a score to settle with Sesshomaru-sama." Yukisenshi looked at the demon who **_**dared**_** to invade his castle and smirked. He knew this man. Anyone who paid attention to the tales would**_** know**__**this demon**_**.**

"**Naraku."**

Chapter 9: Awakening

Naraku looked at the Lord of the North as he left the shadows. He was dressed in full Lord attire and smirked as he sat down without a 'by your leave'. Yukisenshi gave a grimace of pure disgust at the spider hanyou's action. _Such insolence..._

"What are you on about Naraku?" Yukisenshi asked as he sat back in his throne. Naraku leaned in and smirked at the Lord.

"Revenge." Naraku answered. "You want Inuyasha for yourself I take it. Well I want Sesshomaru dead for interfering with my plans. If we can help each other, then we can get what we both want."

"I know of your ways, Naraku. Nothing comes without a price. Name yours."

"I will not as of yet." Naraku said mysteriously. "Just place yourself into my care."

"If you do not name your price Naraku, I will not help you." Yukisenshi said. Naraku smirked and stood up and loomed over the ice demon like a shadow. Before he could scream, Yukisenshi was held down by Naraku's shadow and miasma tentacles.

"I would have waited to take you." Naraku purred darkly. "But I realize that _your body_ would be more of use to me than you." With that he melted and flew into Yukisenshi's open mouth and changed him, and absorbed his soul. The change was quick and Naraku looked over his new body. No one would recognize him in the Northern Lord's body. Unless they looked closely at his eyes, in which had a crimson ring around them. He smiled wickedly as he walked to his throne then disappeared with an evil laugh. _Soon I will have my revenge._

The other were resting under a tree, having lunch. Earlier they had cornered Myoga and Sesshomaru had managed to get a way to the Dog General's tomb from the flea demon. Inuyasha was thankful that they didn't have to take it out of his eye again. Sesshomaru didn't want to put his mate through that strain again. Since the beginning of the trip, Sesshomaru had noticed that his mate wasn't feeling well. He had been throwing up, eating more and was more tired. He was about to become worried until he placed a hand on Inuyasha's stomach while he was asleep. What he felt made him smile. He felt a tiny pulse of life under his hand and _knew_ what that meant. _Inuyasha was pregnant with his pups!_ They had to keep moving. If any lurking demons smelled Inuyasha or their unborn pup they would try to harm them. Sesshomaru wasn't having it. He wanted his family to be safe. He lifted Inuyasha carefully into his arms and turned to the others.

"We have to go. It's not safe here. We will rest once we get to the tomb. It shouldn't be that far." Reisusuzaku looked at the Lord of the West and nodded in agreement.

"Let's get going." He said as he too, rose to his feet. "Besides your mate needs comfort. He's kind of cold." He led the way and Sesshomaru followed in demon dog form. Reisuzaku looked at the giant white dog and his eyes widened. _I hope he doesn't lift his leg and pee on me. I left my rain gear at home._ He took to the air and grinned. _Ok I'm safe now._ He looked at the dog and waved.

"Sesshomaru this way!" He called out and flew to the highest cliffs and ran to the other edge and grinned. There was the giant dog skeleton in full battle armor. Yep they made it! He waited for the others and smiled at them as they came close.

"Look down there." He said as he pointed to the tomb. They all smiled back and made to go ahead. He was about to run after them when an ice spear imbedded itself in the ground in front of him. He looked up and growled.

"You icy prick!" He snarled at Yukisenshi who was preparing another assault. He had to defend the others. If he could buy them a bit more time so they could reach Inutaisho then so be it. He flew to the other demon and readied a fire ball. He looked at the man and couldn't believe the vibe he was getting. Something was off with the ice demon. _This is not Yukisenshi. The style and the stance are all off._ He looked at the man before him and suddenly realization had hit him full in the face.

"Naraku, you stole Yukisenshi's body."

"How observant of you, Lord of the South." Naraku said. "He was easy prey after all, his obsession with Inuyasha and his hatred for Sesshomaru-sama was more than enough to allow me passage. A fairly easy conquest, I'll admit."

"You'll never have your hands on them." Reisuzaku said. "You'll have to kill me."

"Sounds like a challenge, I accept." With that they produced their swords and they clashed. Only one would come out alive.

Sesshomaru transformed from his dog form the moment they had reached the entrance of their father's tomb. It was dark but Sesshomaru was able to see without effort. He focused on finding their father. He was about to walk another step when Inuyasha woke up.

"Sess," He said with a smile, while still in his mate's arms. "We made it but I feel that something is wrong. Rei…"

"I'm not leaving you." Sesshomaru said. "Reisuzaku can take care of himself."

"But Aniki…"

"Not buts Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered gently. "Now let's find Father and let's get out of here." As he put Inuyasha down gently, he felt an imp coming at him. With one hand he grabbed it and squeezed the life out of it, taking pleasure in it shrieking and shattering in his hand. They were about to turn to his mate when two ice golems came after them. Sesshomaru held his ground, drawing Tenseiga and looking at Inuyasha.

"Go find Father." He ordered as he looked at his mate. "I'll handle this."

"No Aniki!" Inuyasha cried out. "I'm fighting with you."

"Inuyasha, I can't …no I won't risk you or our pup, now go!" With tears in his eyes Inuyasha ran and had no idea which way he was going but somehow he didn't get hurt. He ran deeper and deeper into the cave, the sounds of battle growing fainter and fainter. After what seemed like forever, Inuyasha dropped to rest, rubbing his stomach. _He had their pup, no wonder he felt like shit._ He put his hand out and came into contact with ice! He looked up and saw…

"FATHER!" Inuyasha cried as he allowed his tears to fall onto the crystal. "We need you…please! Sess is fighting, people are in trouble and I can't fight now. I'm with pup and I can't…" He sobbed heartbrokenly and he wished with all his heart for his father to rise. Unbeknownst to him, the ice was melting away and for the first time in a long time, the Great Dog General opened his honey amber eyes and took his first breath. Inuyasha looked up again and wanted to faint. His father knelt down, beheld his younger son and smiled.

"Inuyasha."

**Hm the power of love, it's quite strong ne? Anyway keep reviewing if you want more!**


	10. Chapter 10

**From Last Chapter**

"**FATHER!" Inuyasha cried as he allowed his tears to fall onto the crystal. "We need you…please! Sess is fighting, people are in trouble and I can't fight now. I'm with pup and I can't…" He sobbed heartbrokenly and he wished with all his heart for his father to rise. Unbeknownst to him, the ice was melting away and for the first time in a long time, the Great Dog General opened his honey amber eyes and took his first breath. Inuyasha looked up again and wanted to faint. His father knelt down, beheld his younger son and smiled.**

"**Inuyasha."**

Chapter 10: Nightmare's Demise

Inuyasha could not believe his eyes. His father, the great Dog General Inutaisho was alive and wide awake! He looked at the other man and was awed. His father radiated wisdom, power and concern. He had so much to say to him but his thoughts went to one person at the moment: Sesshomaru…

"Father, Sesshomaru is in trouble and …" Before he could finish, the General was running to where his older son was fighting with Inuyasha following. Inuyasha couldn't believe how fast his father was. He thought that Sess was fast but when compared to their father, Seeshomaru was a _snail._ With just a stroke of his sword, the ice golems were dead and Sesshomaru was left blinking. He knew he didn't do it. So he turned and looked at who saved him. He thought that his heart had stopped.

"Father?" He asked as he looked at his father in disbelief. "I thought you were…"

"No my son I was never dead." Inutaisho said as he looked at his older son. "I was ambushed by that cursed ice demon, Yukisenshi when I was at my weakest. I was wounded, but had managed to buy some time for Izayoi and for my new pup." With this he looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "You remind me so much of your mother, not to mention myself. You are as touchy as I used to be."

"Father, I, we…" Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru for help but couldn't believe that his brother wouldn't help. "Sess, you SUCK!" The Lords of the West looked at each other are wide eyes and laughed.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru barked as he looked at his mate. "Must you be so brash?"

"Well GET USED TO IT!" Inuyasha yelled as Inutaisho just watched them and snickered. All ready they sounded like a married couple and they weren't even married yet.

"All right children break it up." Inutaisho said with a chuckle. "We have more _important _matters to attend to." Inutaisho walked out of the cave and took a breath of fresh air. _Ah who would have thought that the air would taste so sweet?_ He opened his eyes and beheld the battle before him. He recognized the combatants at once. One of them was Reisuzaku, the Lord of the South. _Rei…is still alive…Gods he looks so good._ The other was Yukisenshi (or at least the outer shell) _yhat sneaky underhanded son of a bitch, seems that he had thrived as well. Well, that is about to change._ With a wave of his hand not one, not two, but _**three **_swords came to him. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru let out small whimpers when they realized that their swords were 'called' to their father. The third sword, they wouldn't touch with a _**ten foot pole.**__The Sword of Calamity!_ They both thought with a shudder. Inutaisho took all three swords and muttered a spell, watching as the three swords _**became one.**_ The sword was the frame of Sesshomaru's sword, the Tenseigua, had the power of Inuyasha's sword, the Tetseuigua and the deadly grace of the Sword of Calamity. It was _quite a piece_ and to their shock, they had realized that the sword didn't _**attach**_ itself to their father's arm and made him crazed.

"YUKISENSHI!" He declared, causing the two to break away. Reisuzaku smiled and hid his tears of joy. Naraku, in the ice demon's body, looked at the General and was awed. Before him, was the greatest General ever to exist. He was more powerful than he children, he had to be, and they were still pups compared to him. Naraku tried to hide his fear but Reisuzaku noticed it.

"What's the matter Naraku?" He taunted. "Finally realized that there is someone more powerful than you? Who can actually take you down and _not_ break a sweat?"

"The great Dog General Lord Inutaisho." Naraku called. "You think you can take me? One who can live forever?" Inutaisho was a patient man and knew that this little barb was to ignite his temper. It wasn't going to work. Not on someone as aged as him. He _knew_ of mind games.

"So, you must be the entity that had conquered Yukisenshi." He said as he took a stance. "And the pestilence that had made my boys' lives a living hell."

"You put it so adequately, Lord Inutaisho." Naraku purred. "Why not join me?"

"You can not offer anything to me that I don't already have." Inutaisho said. "You're nothing but a mere parasite, having to leech off others in order to live. Yours is a tragic immortality. There is no honor in it, no love, no happiness, and no emotions. All you have is emptiness, pain, eternal darkness, obsession, and hatred. You can't even call yourself a _hanyou_. You are a coward and you're about to meet your end." With that, Inutaisho brandished his sword and in one leap, was up in the air and ran his hand through the demon's chest, ripping out the demon's heart! Naraku's eyes widened as his mouth let out a blood curdling scream as the heart of his latest body was ripped free. Inutaisho looked at the offensive organ and passed it to Reisuzaku who burned it to ashes. As he fell to the ground, Naraku looked at them and smirked. He knew that it was not the end of him. However the Dog General had other plans.

"You think that you will be roaming free after this day." Inutaisho said icily. "Spider you are sorely mistaken." He sliced the air with his sword and beneath Naraku was an opening to the darkest, most depressing place ever. Naraku heard the screams of tortured souls and smelled the sulfur. He tried to escape the body but something held him linked to the body. He used his other sight and 'looked'. His eyes widened. There, holding onto his soul and preventing him from escaping, was the soul of Yukisenshi.

"You have killed me." The ice demon's soul said as he tightened his grip to Naraku's rancid soul. "Now, with me, you will suffer the eternal fires of Hell."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" Naraku screamed as he tried to escape. Yukisenshi's laugh chilled his spine and heralded that he was never leaving. He was to suffer as he had others suffer. He was to live in eternal torture. He looked up at Inutaisho and smirked.

"You will see me again." He said. "I will return to strike terror into the hearts of your children's children for years to come."

"And we will be ready for you." Inutaisho said smartly. "If you dare to return, we will await you, just to tear you apart, feast on your carcass and dance on your grave." The hole closed and faded away, leaving Inutaisho to look over the battlefield. The golems were gone and a group was waiting for him. He touched the ground and before he could blink he had a sobbing Inuyasha in his arms.

"Is he gone?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his father. Inutaisho looked at his younger son and smiled.

"Yes my pup, he's gone." Inutaisho whispered gently as he hugged him. "He'll never torment you again." Inuyasha, for the first time, cried out in joy and had his friends, his mate and his father. For the first time, he and the world were at peace.

**Hm sounds like it's over right? Review to find out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**From Last Chapter**

"**You have killed me." The ice demon's soul said as he tightened his grip to Naraku's rancid soul. "Now, with me, you will suffer the eternal fires of Hell."**

"**NOOOOOOOOO!!" Naraku screamed as he tried to escape. Yukisenshi's laugh chilled his spine and heralded that he was never leaving. He was to suffer as he had others suffer. He was to live in eternal torture. He looked up at Inutaisho and smirked.**

"**You will see me again." He said. "I will return to strike terror into the hearts of your children's children for years to come."**

"**And we will be ready for you." Inutaisho said smartly. "If you dare to return, we will await you, just to tear you apart, feast on your carcass and dance on your grave." The hole closed and faded away, leaving Inutaisho to look over the battlefield. The golems were gone and a group was waiting for him. He touched the ground and before he could blink he had a sobbing Inuyasha in his arms.**

"**Is he gone?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his father. Inutaisho looked at his younger son and smiled.**

"**Yes my pup, he's gone." Inutaisho whispered gently as he hugged him. "He'll never torment you again." Inuyasha, for the first time, cried out in joy and had his friends, his mate and his father. For the first time, he and the world were at peace.**

Chapter 11: Preparations and A Lord's Declaration

Inutaisho had decided to take his younger son back to the palace with Sesshomaru holding the rear, just in case there was another surprise attack. Reisuzaku grinned at the youngest inuyoukai as he rode on his father's back and was enjoying the peace that was finally his.

"Inuyasha," He said as he flew next to them. "Aren't you nervous, I mean yea, Naraku is gone, good riddance to the bum…But will be others like him I'm sure. Plus you have a coronation, the wedding, the baby shower…" Inuyasha looked at the Lord of the South and gulped. He did forget about the bigger fish and he knew that the fire demon was right. He was in deep shit. Luckily he felt his father's muzzle nuzzling his cheek.

"DON'T YOU WORRY MY PUP," The massive dog demon said as he nuzzled him again. "SESSHOMARU AND I WILL HELP YOU THROUGH IT. ISN'T THAT RIGHT SESSHO?" He turned to the other dog demon that grinned and licked his mate's cheek.

"HAI, DON'T WORRY YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEAD. AND REISUZAKU IF YOU UPSET MY MATE ONCE MORE I'LL BITE YOU ON THE ASS."

"And you'll get burnt." Reisuzaku said cheekily, causing Inuyasha and Inutaisho to snicker. Sesshomaru just snorted and flew on, making sure that they were not followed by anyone but a massive fire cat. He had wondered how they took it all…

"I can't believe that the Dog General's alive." Sango said as she looked at the dog demon dogs in awe. "It's as if we were all in the Dark Ages and since we _needed_ him, he came forth to help."

"I've read on Lord Inutaisho." Miroku said as he too looked at them. "He was…er, is a great man. Also he's quite a ruler, he's not bias to anyone. Everyone is given fair judgment."

"Maybe Sesshomaru should take lessons." Kagome said bitterly. "He's a prick."

"KAGOME!" Sango said with a blush. "That's Inuyasha's mate you're talking about."

"I don't care," Kagome said. "He's not fit for Inuyasha. Besides, they're brothers. What they're doing is just…_**Sick!**_**"**

"Kagome," Miroku said calmly. "In demon society, they're only following their rules. Since Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were the last of the line, they had no choice but to mate. It is common. I've also read that if the mates of the same bloodline, there is a chance for the children to be _pure demons_."

"But that can never be because Inuyasaha _**is a half breed.**_" Kagome said, believing that she had a victory. Four pairs of eyes looked at her.

"That is not so, Kagome." Koga said as he looked at Inuyasha who was, for once, relaxed. "It is said that if one of the mates is a _hanyou_ then upon mating a pure demon would nullify it and therefore _turning the hanyou into a __**full demon**__._" Kagome looked at the wolf prince and knew that he was telling the truth. But she refused to accept the mating of the two inu brothers. She wanted Inuyasha for herself. She felt that she _earned_ his love. _Haven't I been through enough?_

As she brooded on, she had no idea that the Dog General had read her thoughts and it set him into the role of the concerned father. He looked at Sesshomaru, let him take Inuyasha from him and looked at him to say 'we'll meet you there. Let me have a word with her.' Sesshomaru nodded and with his mate safely on his back, he flew off to the palace while Inutaisho remained behind and when the fire cat was under him, had transformed and was standing safely on her back and looking at the broody miko.

"My dear," He said as he looked at her sternly. "May I ask why you harbor such thoughts? Why do you feel that my son belongs to you?" Kagome blushed hotly at the General's direct questions. He was not like his sons, icy or brash. He was calm and yet to the point, the traits of a diplomatic ruler. For the first time, Kagome felt really_ young_ and the tone that the Dog General used was that of a father gently scolding his children.

"I have been through so much my Lord." She said as she looked down. "I have found out that the Shikon jewel was in my body. I was attacked constantly by demons who wanted the jewel. I freed Inuyasha from the tree that he was sealed on. Then I had the priestess Kikyo after me because I look like her and wanted me out of the picture…" With this the Dog General held up a hand for silence.

"I have noticed the beads around my son's neck. Are those to keep him under submission?" Kagome couldn't answer him but then again, she didn't need to. Her body language gave him the answer he needed. He calmed his rising temper and looked at her.

"Little one, upon our return to the Western Palace you will remove those beads off my son. He does love you, but as a brother would love his sister and nothing more. In your time and in world, granted you have your laws, and in them you may believe that my sons' mating to be unnatural. But this is _**not**_ your time my dear and _**this world**_ is not run by **your laws**. You have two choices open to you, child. One, is throw a tantrum and in doing so, lose my son's respect and love for you or, you can try to understand it and have your friends all around you. The choice is yours but think about it." With that, Inutaisho took to the air and transformed into the dog demon and leading the group to the palace, at a safe distance.

"You know what Kagome," Koga said as he looked at her. "He's right." Kagome looked at the wolf prince and sighed.

"I know he is." She said as she bowed her head. "Well, I guess I have no other choice. But I wouldn't want Inuyasha to forget about me and all that we all have been through."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I wish there was something I can give him as a gift, like a memento..." As she said that, there was a pink purplish glow and to her amazement in her hand, was _the Shikon Jewel!_ She smiled and pocketed the Jewel. _Yes it would be the perfect gift…_

In the course of a month, everyone was happier. The first thing that happened when they came to the palace was the removal of Inuyasha's beads. He felt weird that they were off but he was relieved. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho noticed that Inuyasha, for the first few days that the beads were off, was still a bit uneasy with the word 'sit'. They had to put 'Please sit Inuyasha,' when they addressed him. They also had to be patient with him. He had struggled to learn the mannerisms of the nobility and etiquette. He wasn't that bad, for his mother was a princess so he had a head start. It was just that when he felt that if someone tried to belittle him that he became out of line. Sesshomaru wanted to reprimand his mate but was stopped immediately by his father.

"Don't you dare Sessho," He said sternly. "His temper is what made you fall for him in the first place. It's part of who he is. If you break his spirit, what do you have?"

"Every bubble headed creature who tried to land me." Sesshomaru said. His father smiled at him in approval and Sesshomaru sighed. He _hated_ when his father was right. He looked at his father and with a sigh, he returned to the guest list for the wedding.

"Just one thing is eating at my curiosity." The Dog General said with a smirk. Sesshomaru took the bait and looked at him, encouraging him to ask.

"Who's the bride?" Sesshomaru glared at his father as if to say 'who the fuck do you think?' Inutaisho's eyes widened and he laughed.

"Oh my…that is rich Sessho."

"He's the one who's carrying our pup." Sesshomaru said as he looked at his father evenly. "It's more logical that _he_ wear the dress." Inutaisho looked at his son and shrugged. It did make more sense. He was about to answer when the subject of their conversation entered and he was blushing like mad.

"Sesshomaru!" He called out as he looked at his mate. "What the _**fuck is this?!" **_He held up a beautiful white and silver kimono. It was the one to be worn by the _bride_. Inutaisho tried to hold back his laughter but he failed. Sesshomaru looked at his father then at his mate.

"It's just your bridal gown."

"You've GOT to be SHITTIN' me!"

"No I'm not."

"You can KISS MY ASS!"

"Fine, go naked."

"Keh," Inuyasha glowered at him. Sesshomaru smirked as he looked at his mate. He already knew that he had won. Reisuzaku, who had been looking for Shippo to show him a new trick, had heard the ruckus and had decided to check it out.

"What is going on here?" He asked an amused Inutaisho.

"Pre marital spat."

"More like a battle."

"They'll kiss and make up soon."

"Speaking of kissing…" Reisuzaku began as he leaned in and kissed the General, before he had lost his nerve! For the first time in his life the Dog General was speechless and giggling like a school girl.

"Taisho," He purred as he held the General. "There's something I have to tell you before I chicken out."

"What's that?"

"I love you." The Lord of the South whispered. "I always have and I always will." Before the two could kiss again they heard a thud, they turned their heads to see two inuyoukai passing out.

**Well the Fire Demon finally told the General! What will happen next? Review please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**From Last Chapter**

"Taisho," He purred as he held the General. "There's something I have to tell you before I chicken out."

"What's that?"

"I love you." The Lord of the South whispered. "I always have and I always will." Before the two could kiss again they heard a thud, they turned their heads to see two inuyoukai passing out.

Chapter 12: Kagome's Memento

Inutaisho looked at the passed out figures of his sons and had to chuckle. _They are so dramatic._ His mind purred. Reisuzaku looked at the two and grinned. _Revenge is sweet!_ He looked at the General and smirked.

"Taisho, would you care to take this to my chambers?" He asked with a wicked grin. Inutaisho looked at the fire demon and sighed, walking to his sons and reviving them.

"Will you two wake up? You're acting like pups!" Sesshomaru was still out cold but Inuyasha looked at his father with a smile.

"You like playing with fire Father?" Inuyasha teased. Inutaisho looked at his younger son and swiped at him playfully. Inuyasha giggled and rolled away from his father. Sesshomaru, woke and saw them playing.

"Now who's acting like pups?" He asked smartly. Reisuzaku grinned and swiped at the Lord of the West on the head.

"Leave them." He said with a chuckle. "They're bonding." Sesshomaru looked at the fire demon while rubbing his head as if to say, 'are you out of your mind? How dare you lay a hand on me?' Reisuzaku looked at the man and laughed.

"Oh lighten up Sesshomaru." He said as he took a seat. "Inuyasha is accepting it quite well, why can't you?"

"I'm not used to my father being the uke." He admitted. "I remember my father being an all powerful seme. He had my mother and Inuyasha's mother. Not once did he act as a uke. He was always in control."

"That's understandable." Reisuzaku said. "But look at yourself. You are a seme in the relationship and yet, you're uke as well."

"ME, a UKE?!" Sesshomaru half roared causing the two inus that were playing to stop and look at them. Reisuzaku took a breath and looked at the enraged inuyoukai.

"Sesshomaru, you are seme when it comes to the bedroom and the relationship. However, when it comes to other matters, for example, the family matters and certain decisions, it'll be Inuyasha who's the seme and you are the uke."

"He's right my son." Inutaisho said as he played with Inuyasha's ears, causing him to purr. "Basically what Rei is saying is that although you are the seme on some things, it'll be Inuyasha who holds all the cards. Especially when it comes to your heart, desires, the pups, and to get his way. What's he's staying is…."

"YOU"RE WHIPPED!" Reisuzaku howled with laughter. Inuyasha joined in while Inutaisho and Sesshomaru just looked at them and blinked. However Sesshomaru recovered quickly.

"I am not whipped." He said with a blush. Reisuzaku looked at the demon lord and smirked.

"Oh no, let's test it." He said as he nodded to Inuyasha, who stood up and smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Sess, I want to play a little game." He purred as he caressed the other man's chest. "Please?"

"We…don't have time Inuyasha." The inuyoukai breathed. "We have a wedding to prepare…"

"Please Aniki?" Inuyasha whined as he gave him the 'puppy eyes'. Sesshomaru moaned in defeat. _He was whipped._

"I…oh…very well..." Sesshomaru sighed as he held his mate. "Father, Rei, can you…."

"Take over?" Reisuzaku finished. "No problem! Inutaisho was going to do it anyway."

"I have to have something to do." Inutaisho said. "Sesshomaru has my title and I'm not going to strip him of it just because I'm back. No, I'll be more than happy to arrange the wedding." With that the two younger lovers went off happily while Inutaisho sat down at Sesshomaru's desk and looked over the guest list and crossed out a few names. Reisuzaku looked over his shoulder at the list and blinked.

"Taisho, you crossed out the Badger Lord, the Fox Lord and the Dragon Lord. Why?" Inutaisho looked at the Lord of the South and smiled.

"One, I don't like them, they're arrogant and will scrutinize my pup. Two they're perverted. I don't like hentais." He looked at Reisuzaku and chuckled. The red-headed looked crestfallen and it was too cute to let up.

"You're an exception Rei." Inutaisho purred. "I _adore_ you." With that he sealed the fire demon's lips with his own.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked into living room and smiled at the group who had decided to stay at the castle until after the wedding. Inuyasha saw that even Koga had stayed.

"Hey Wolf," He said a bit gruffly. "I need answers."

"What you want Dog Boy?" Koga said with a roll of his eyes. Inuyasha looked at him and smirked.

"Who told you that there was a battle? You made it to us pretty quick."

"The little kitsune." He answered. "I was close by and the little one told me to come, said that Kagome needed help."

"You like Kagome eh Wolf?"

"I always have you Mutt." He said. "Are you really so dense?"

"Only when I want to be," Inuyasha said cheekily. "So why don't you tell her?"

"How? She's always around you."

"Not really." Inuyasha said. "Since we came back to the castle did Kagome come near me other than to remove the necklace from my neck?"

"No she hasn't."

"There's a reason for that." Kagome said as she walked in with Sango. "Inuyasha it was hard to accept that you went with Sesshomaru and that you were pregnant. But when your father spoke to me and I removed the necklace from your neck I began to think. This world is different from mine and the laws are different. It was wrong of me to judge that way. If you're happy then I should be happy too. I have something to give you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a completely restored and yet familiar looking jewel.

"The Shikon Jewel!" He said.

"Inuyasha, please take this, as a memento of not just me, but of all of us and remember all our adventures. We know we won't forget you." Inuyasha's eyes welled up with tears and he took the jewel and hugged her.

"I'll never forget Kagome. Thank you."

**Will Koga be brave enough to tell Kagome how he feels? What will happen to the Inus? Review to find out**


	13. Chapter 13

**From Last Chapter**

"You like Kagome eh Wolf?"

"I always have you Mutt." He said. "Are you really so dense?"

"Only when I want to be," Inuyasha said cheekily. "So why don't you tell her?"

"How? She's always around you."

"Not really." Inuyasha said. "Since we came back to the castle did Kagome come near me other than to remove the necklace from my neck?"

"No she hasn't."

"There's a reason for that." Kagome said as she walked in with Sango. "Inuyasha it was hard to accept that you went with Sesshomaru and that you were pregnant. But when your father spoke to me and I removed the necklace from your neck I began to think. This world is different from mine and the laws are different. It was wrong of me to judge that way. If you're happy then I should be happy too. I have something to give you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a completely restored and yet familiar looking jewel.

"The Shikon Jewel!" He said.

"Inuyasha, please take this, as a memento of not just me, but of all of us and remember all our adventures. We know we won't forget you." Inuyasha's eyes welled up with tears and he took the jewel and hugged her.

"I'll never forget Kagome. Thank you."

Chapter 13: Stories and Declairations

Preparations for the wedding were underway smoothly due to Inutaisho and Reisuzaku's quick thinking. They wanted everything perfect for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's special day, which was a few days away. Inutaisho tended to Sesshomaru and Reisuzaku to Inuyasha. The two younger inuyoukai hated being separated from each other but they knew that it couldn't be avoided. It was tradition and both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha knew better than to break traditions. _Unless we don't want to see our pup's first birthday…_ Sesshomaru gulped. He knew that his father was _very_ particular with traditions and planning. He looked at his father who was speaking to a tailor for the wedding regalia. Sesshomaru was nervous about his wedding and although he loved his mate dearly, he was beginning to have 'pre wedding jitters' Inutaisho looked at his son and had to smile. Sesshomaru was in his favorite armchair and holding his mokomoko as if it were his favorite stuffed toy.

"Sessho, I've never seen you this nervous."

"Father," Sesshomaru said. "I love him but I…"

"You're nervous Sessho and that's normal." Inutaisho said with a smile. "Anyone who tells you that they weren't nervous about marrying is lying their ass off."

"Were you nervous when you married Mother?"

"Shit I was petrified." Inutaisho admitted. "I didn't have my father to console me for he was murdered. My mother on the other hand was trying her best but she was too bubbly and bouncy. I wanted her shot!" Sesshomaru chuckled at that. He had heard that his grandmother was giddy with special occasions. _Thank the gods she's six feet under…_"So what happened?"

"I remember it like it was yesterday." The Dog General sighed as he took a seat and smiled in secret as he looked around the room and his gaze lingered at the balcony at a certain loveseat. _Who would have thought it's been so long…_

_**Flashback**_

_Inutaisho was sitting at the vanity praying to the Gods to just take him. He hated arranged marriages. His mother held a party and all the women and their available daughters were brought before Inutaisho. Oh they were so dumb and only thought about how quick they could get him into their beds. He was disgusted with them and wanted nothing to do with them. He walked to the balcony and looked at the moon in deep thought and wished his father would come and save him. He wanted to melt into the shadows and die. He had pleaded with his mother so many times that he would find someone when he was ready. His mother laid it thick, saying that he had to continue the race and that it was his duty. Inutaisho wanted to rip her to shreds for telling him that crap! To calm himself, the Dog General stepped outside and Reisuzaku was already there seated in the loveseat._

'_What's wrong 'Taisho' Reisuzaku asked as the now twenty year old Inutaisho in formal attire with his hair down, flowing past his thighs, had taken a seat. Reisuzaku hid a blush and the desire to stroke his hair and hold him._

'_Rei, my mother wants me to chose a mate. I don't want to, not now.'_

'_Sei wouldn't have any of that.' Reisuzaku said. 'He would've allowed you to wait.'_

'_But this is my mother we're speaking of.' Inutaisho said as the Lord of the South nodded. 'She won't allow it.' He put his face in his hands and sobbed. Reisuzaku got up and held the one he had care for, watched grow up to become a powerful yet beautiful young man. He eased Inutaisho's face to look up and allowed their gazes to lock. Honey amber gold sought out crimson gold ones. With wills of their own they leaned into each other and their lips met. It was the General's first real kiss! Inutaisho felt his heart race, his cheeks flush and his body heat up in desire. He WANTED the Lord of the South! Duty be damned! He never wanted to lose the sense of security and love he had felt with the fire Lord. His mother could kiss his ass, Rei was HIS. With a purr, Inutaisho wrapped his twin mokomokos around the fire lord and pulled him close for another kiss. Before their lips could meet again, however, the lovers were torn apart and as far as Inutaisho's mother was concerned, would never meet again…_

"Wow," Sesshomaru breathed as he looked at his regal father. "Grandmother really put a number on you two."

"Yes she did." Inutaisho said as he picked up a silver hair brush and knelt behind his older son and brushed his hair. "And since that day, I swore to myself that when I had children that they would never face what I had. Izayoi knew of this, I told her and she had agreed. She even envisioned you two coming together."

"She knew, for how long?"

"She had known since her pregnancy and after Inuyasha's birth." Inutaisho said as he continued brushing. "Why do you think when you met Inuyasha and Izayoi saw you that she was not afraid of you?"

Sesshomaru nodded. He remembered that day and his father was right. The Princess Izayoi was not afraid of Sesshomaru and had even encouraged that they would speak. Sesshomaru, like a fool, had declined and hated the hanyou for the wrong reasons.

"That's why you named Inuyasha as such." Sesshomaru said. "You _knew_ of his nature."

"Since I held him briefly in my arms, I smelled it in Inuyasha." Inutaisho said. "You see my son I knew that Inuyasha would need more defense than you, due to _what_ he is. Hence I left him the Tetsuega, for this reason. I love you both equally. I just needed Inuyasha to be safe for I wasn't there _to protect him._" Sesshomaru's eyes widened in realization at a familiar question: _Have you someone to protect?_

He looked at his father who smiled.

"Yes Sessho," He said. "You _do_ have someone to protect. Now, in a few days, you'll proclaim it to the world." With that he set the brush down and waited for his son to rise before walking to the door, wondering how their intendeds were.

Koga thought of what Inuyasha had told him and nodded. He knew that the mutt was right but he wasn't going to tell him that. _And have him gloat? I'd shoot myself first._ He went to where Kagome was staying and knocked on the door. She came out in a beautiful white and emerald green kimono. Her hair was done up and held with a single flower comb. It was Rin's doing. He blushed and looked at her.

"Kagome I…there's something I have to tell you." She looked at him and blushed a bit. She had liked the wolf prince for quite some time but didn't know how to tell him. She was about to speak but Koga held her and looked into her eyes. "Kagome, I love you. I would die for you, to protect you. To love you as you should be loved. And I've loved you for a long time." With that she kissed him and held him. Shippo blinked at the two and with a giggle ran off to tell the one person who was _itching_ to know…

"INUYASHA!!" He squealed as he knocked on Inuyasha's door happily. Reisuzaku, who was helping Inuyasha out, had answered the door and allowed the excited little kitsune in. Shippo stopped in shock when he saw Inuyasha. His hair was long and flowing, features were more effeminate and had demon markings in crimson. Inuyasha was beautiful.

"Shippo, what's up runt?" Inuyasha asked as 'he' looked at the kitsune. Inuyasha sat down and had the kitsune in his lap. Shippo looked up at his adopted father and grinned.

"Koga and Kagome are together!"

"Really? Come on kid!" Inuyasha went to go but bumped into something solid! He looked up and blushed.

"Sess." He said as his intended helped him to his feet. "I win."

"And someone owes me a new toy and a trick!" Shippo said. Reisuzaku grinned and Inutaisho chuckled. Sesshomaru held his mate and smiled.

"I'm kind of short right now so um, how about an 'I owe you'?"

"Forget it," Inuyasha said as he smirked. "I'll just take it out of your hide, by topping tonight."

"NOOOOOOOO. Inuyasha! TRADITION!!" Sesshomaru howled as he was led away leaving the older ones with one kitsune.

"Well, that was umm…interesting."

"Speak for yourself, I want the gossip."

"Oh you are so childish!"

"Aw but you love me, Sexy Fluff." Reisuzaku called as he blew a kiss to the Dog General who, blushed deep red at the pet name and followed his sons to avoid tradition from being broken. _Sexy Fluff?_

**Yay! Koga told her and hit the jackpot! Wedding chap next! Review to get! **


	14. Chapter 14

**From Last Chapter**

"NOOOOOOOO. Inuyasha! TRADITION!!" Sesshomaru howled as he was led away leaving the older ones with one kitsune.

"Well, that was umm…interesting."

"Speak for yourself, I want the gossip."

"Oh you are so childish!"

"Aw but you love me, Sexy Fluff." Reisuzaku called as he blew a kiss to the Dog General who, blushed deep red at the pet name and followed his sons to avoid tradition from being broken. _Sexy Fluff?_

Chapter 14: Matrimony and Grave Decisions.

Inuyasha awoke the next morning and hissed at the birds that were twittering outside his window. _Damned birds get the fuck outta here and twitter somewhere else._ He got out of bed and saw a note on the table. He smiled briefly as he recognized the handwriting. It was from Reisuzaku.

_Inuyasha, _

_I know that you're either cranky or nervous…er, maybe both, you are 'Taisho's pup. Anyway before I get my head bashed in, allow me to tell you briefly how this is gonna fly. First you wake up, kill a few birds…just kidding! No but on a serious note, there will be breakfast waiting for you. I had Sesshomaru's little imp dude bring it to you with the threat that I'd burn his ass and his little stick. Your father, even threw in that he would have the little guy for a snack and would pick out his teeth with his bones. Now I know where you two pups get it from. After breakfast, there will be a bath prepared, milk bath with rose and sakura petals….you'd probably do one of two; say HELL NO or FUCK YEA. You got to do it either way. So while you're bathing, Kagome and Sango will help you with your…outfit and your hair. 'Taisho, Koga, Miroku and myself will help Sesshomaru, correction, me and 'Taisho. Koga and Miroku will overlook who comes in. Rin and Shippo will deal with the juveniles. Upon you two getting ready and the moon is full, the bells will signal when you would come out. Sesshomaru will come out on the first ring you after three. Sesshomaru will come from the West and you from the East. As for a priest, we will bring Kaede and she will perform it. The rest, well just follow Sesshomaru and 'Taisho ok? Good luck to you both. _

_With Love,_

_Reisuzaku_

Inuyasha folded the note and smiled. Somehow Rei knew how to relax the hanyou. _Maybe it's his nature._ Inuyasha went to breakfast, ate enough in where both he and his were content and got ready for the bath. He sighed with relief and enjoyed himself immensely. The milk soaked into his skin and made his skin softer. The blossoms soothed him and made him fragrant. When that was done he left the bath, calm and relaxed and smiled at the girls who were waiting for him.

"Inuyasha," Sango said. "Are you ready for your big day?" Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

"Well I'm nervous and a bit shaky."

"That's normal." Sango said with a smile as she helped him with his hair. "I remember my mother telling me how nervous she was when she got married."

"My mother didn't get to marry Father." Inuyasha said sadly. "He was supposed to have died. But Yukisenshi froze him."

"Come to think of it Inuyasha, you and your father have something in common. You were both sealed off to the world for a while."

"That is true." Inuyasha said as Kagome helped with his kimono. It was white and silver with inuyoukai in their true forms on the hems and on the back was a likeness of Sesshomaru's inuyoukai looking at the moon. The only color that Inuyasha had was the clip in his hair, which was silver and had crimson crystals dripping from it. Inuyasha was in his full demon form and in the wedding attire and his markings, he looked _stunning._ The girls looked at him and began to cry.

"Why are you two crying?" He asked as he watched them carry on. Sango and Kagome looked at him tearfully and hugged him.

"We're so happy for you." Sango said. "You're the brother we've always wanted, Inuyasha."

"Just come to our weddings too ok?" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her and grinned.

"Hm, you mean you and the Wolf?" He teased causing Kagome to blush.

"INUYASHA!!" She squealed as they play fought. All three of them laughed and played but Inuyasha was mindful with his hair and clothes. He didn't want to look like he had been through battle on his wedding day.

Sesshomaru was getting ready for his wedding day with his father and Reisuzaku helping him. He was dressed in his full wedding garb and armor. His mokomoko was on his left shoulder. The one thing that made him different from his father was that his hair was loose. He would never put his hair in a high ponytail like his father. A loose braid maybe, but never a high ponytail.

"Sessho," His father said as he smiled at his older son with approval. "Marriage seems to suit you."

"Father please," Sesshomaru pleaded as his mokmoko fluffed a bit. "I'm so nervous."

"Just don't slam anything onto your…jewels." Reisuzaku snickered. Sesshomaru paled and yelped. Inutaisho looked at the fire demon and glared.

"Was that needed right now?"

"Sorry Sexy Fluff I wasn't thinking."

"Sexy Fluff?" Sesshomaru asked. He watched his father blush and hide behind his twin mokomokos. Reisuzaku blushed as red as his hair. Sesshomaru looked at the two and snickered. _Sexy Fluff indeed._ Sesshomaru's ears perked up at the first ring of the bells. The trio looked up and Jaken came in.

"Lord Sesshomaru," He squeaked. "It's time."

"Let's go son." Inutaisho said as he fell into place next to his older son. "It is time to proclaim your love and union to the world." With that the two Lords of the West walked off, leaving Reisuzaku to go to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." Reisuzaku called. "Are you ready?"

"More than I'll ever be." Inuyasha said as he took Reisuzaku's arm and was waiting for the bells to ring. _For whom the bells toll? _Inuyasha thought to himself as the second bell rang.He took a breath and when the third bell rang, he and Reisuzaku walked out of his rooms. _They toll for me…_

Kagome and Koga, as well as the others, were awaiting the couple's arrival. Kagome couldn't believe that Inuyasha was getting married. He wouldn't be a renegade anymore. Now she had to acknowledge him for who he was; Lord Inuyasha, second Lord of the West and he was a Prince to the people. He wouldn't be able to go on quests anymore. After this day, Inuyasha would only look forward to diapers, tears, and squealing pups. She looked to Koga who caught her gaze and smiled. She smiled back and looked toward where the couple would enter. She gasped.

Sesshomaru cut a regal figure dressed in full Lord's regalia. The colors were white, silver, royal blue and black. The armor he wore was silver and his hair was still free. To everyone's surprise he had _**three **_swords on him. Kagome recognized the Tensuegia, however with them were two more, Inuyasha's sword and the Sword of Calamity! _Swords of a ruler..._ Kagome thought. She knew that Inuyasha's sword could not be drawn by anyone but Inuyasha himself, but it didn't mean that Sesshomaru couldn't carry it. Sesshomaru may have intimidated the audience but Inuyasha was breath taking. He was dressed in white, silver and crimson. His hair was up at first but since it hurt his ears he decided on a loose braid with the rest flowing down. The demon markings were crimson and magenta and his features were more effeminate. Even his _scent_ changed. The single demon lords moaned as they adjusted the way they sat. They were aroused by the beautiful bride. Both Sesshomaru and Inutaisho turned to them and growled, allowing their eyes to bleed crimson. This was to say 'back the fuck off'. Inuyasha met up with his mate and bowed with Reisuzaku to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded and took his mate's hand into his own and continued to their way to the alter. Inutaisho and Reisuzaku followed after them. When they reached the alter they smiled. Kaede had made it and she was happy to bind the two.

"Do ye, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West and firstborn son of the great Dog General Lord Inutaisho, take Inuyasha, as ye mate in this life and all of eternity?" Sesshomaru looked down at his mate and his heart raced. _This was it…_

"I do." Sesshomaru said clearly. Kaede nodded and looked at Inuyasha.

"Do ye Inuyasha, secondborn son of the great Dog General Lord Inutaisho and firstborn son of Princess Izayoi, take Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the West as ye mate in this life and all of eternity?"

"I do." Inuyasha said with a blush. Sesshomaru looked at him and smiled. Kaede looked at them and stepped aside for Inutaisho to take over.

"To conclude this ceremony," He said in a clear commanding voice, "You will mark each other. These marks will be your declarations to all the world, human and demon alike. Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, as the Alpha, you will commence first." Sesshomaru nodded to his father and held Inuyasha close, bring down the left side of Inuyasha's kimono and exposing his creamy neck. With a growl heralding his dominance, Sesshomaru allowed his fangs to grow and pierce the warm supple skin of his brother's neck. Inuyasha whimpered and felt the color rising to his cheeks. He was enjoying it but as soon as it begun, it had ended. Sesshomaru broke away and stood before him, lips were rouged with his blood. Inutaisho nodded his approval and turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, Savior of the World and Lord of the West, as the Beta, you will mark your Alpha now." Inuyasha nodded and leaned into his Alpha and after licking his mate's neck, sank his fangs in. Sesshomaru moaned, then purred. He held Inuyasha tightly and after five minutes, guided him away. Inuyasha's lips were rouged with Sesshomaru's blood. Inutaisho caught their attention and smiled.

"Now, join your blood, your hearts and souls." He commanded. The two looked at each other and kissed each other. The room erupted into a thunderous applause and sobs. It was done and there were two Lords of the West (three if you counted Inutaisho). The two younger ones parted and smiled. They were together and no one could part them. Sesshomaru purred and held his mate. He was happy. He had his mate and he had a pup on the way. In addition to that he had his father back. He was about to kiss his mate again when a horrible wind picked up and with a growl Inuyasha was put behind Sesshomaru. Reisuzaku looked up and couldn't believe it. _It can't be! The Celestial Monarch! When he comes…it only means…that… _

A handsome man dressed in navy blue, black and silver, with midnight blue hair flowing down to his calves looked at Sesshomaru with a glare that could freeze his blood. He looked young but Reisuzaku knew otherwise. His cerulean blue eyes were ringed with silver and a hint of iced blue.

"I see that I wasn't invited." He said acidly. "How is that come to pass?"

"It was MY doing." Inutaisho said as he glared at the newcomer. "You are not welcome here Seiyusenshi."

"INUTASIHO?!" The man exclaimed. "How are you alive?!"

"I was frozen thanks to your son." Inutaisho growled. Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror at his father's statement. _His… son?_

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed." Inutaisho said. "His sick obsession with my pup and the rivalry with my older son killed him."

"What are you saying Dog General??"

"I'm saying this: you're son was a fool to join with Naraku and not think that he would be destroyed."

"My son would never…" Seiyusenshi said. "I taught him better!"

"He KILLED my father as well." Inutaisho said. Seiyusenshi looked like he was going to be sick.

"Seiru?!" He asked. "The Silver Monarch??"

"Yes, my own father."

"For what reason?"

"Unknown to me to this day." Inutaisho said. The other demon looked at the Dog General and bowed his head.

"I had no idea. And Reisuzaku, old man when are you returning?"

"Returning?" Inutaisho and Inuyasha asked. Reisuzaku looked at them with a sad smile.

"I do have bad news." He said. "Every one thousand years I have to return to the sun or I will die."

"But I've…." Inutaisho began. Reisuzaku sighed sadly when Seiyusenshi smiled.

"Inutaisho you can go with him."

"Will we be able to come back and see the children?"

"That I'm afraid is out of the question." The dark haired monarch said. "Reisuzaku I have held out as long I could for you. You must return soon. Otherwise there will be chaos and you know it."

"I understand my Liege." The dark haired Monarch nodded and turned to the newly bounded couple.

"I can not undo what my son has done." He began. "For that I am forever shamed. However, if you will permit me, I offer my alliance to you and well wishes for your wedding day."

"We thank you Lord Seiyusenshi." Inuyasha said as he looked at his mate and saw the same thoughts in his eyes. "We bid you welcome and I'm sure my Alpha will accept your alliance as well."

"I do." Sesshomaru said. "But why does Reisuzaku have to leave?"

"My lad, a phoenix demon can not survive after a thousand years on Earth. Therefore after the thousand years, I usually come down and remind him and to check on the earth in which I reign. It has been as such for eons."

"Boy you are old!" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru and Inutaisho had to bite back their laughter. Reisuzaku looked at him in shock. Seiyusenshi surprised them all by laughing.

"I know that I don't look it. That's a perk of being a full demon." The monarch said. "I'm giving you a week Rei, but no more. Again, I wish you both well Lords of the West and good luck on your marriage." With that the monarch was gone leaving behind a beautiful pendent and new chest armor. Both were silver with black diamond and moonstone. With it came a note; _To enhance your ability and show where my alliance lie. Respectfully, Lord Seiyusenshi, Celestial Monarch._

**_Well Sesshomaru and Inuyasha tied the knot...finally! Yukisenshi's dad turned out be a good guy! Whew! Anyway what will happen to Reisuzaku and will inutaisho go with him? Review to get the last chapter!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**From Last Chapter**

"Returning?" Inutaisho and Inuyasha asked. Reisuzaku looked at them with a sad smile.

"I do have bad news." He said. "Every one thousand years I have to return to the sun or I will die."

"But I've…." Inutaisho began. Reisuzaku sighed sadly when Seiyusenshi smiled.

"Inutaisho you can go with him."

"Will we be able to come back and see the children?"

"That I'm afraid is out of the question." The dark haired monarch said. "Reisuzaku I have held out as long I could for you. You must return soon. Otherwise there will be chaos and you know it."

"But why does Reisuzaku have to leave?"

"My lad, a phoenix demon can not survive after a thousand years on Earth…"

Chapter 15: Up Amongst the Stars

After Seiyusenshi's departure and everyone had gone, the group had their own thoughts about the news of Reisuzaku's departure. They had become used to him and Inutaisho had just found his love again. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were upset for them both and on their wedding night, they lay down in their wedding bed after 'doing the deed' and had a long pillow talk.

"Who would have thought that things had to happen so fast?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed his stomach, soothing their unborn pup. Sesshomaru faced him and placed his hands over his mate's own.

"I'm still in shock myself." He said gently. "Reisuzaku is like one of the family. It's hard for me to accept his departure as well."

"Poor Father," Inuyasha said softly. "I know this is a fatal blow to him. He's torn. He wants to stay with us and our pup but he wants to be with Reisuzaku as well."

"I know," Sesshomaru said. "In the end, it's Father's choice. We have no say in this."

"But Sess," Inuyasha pleaded as Sesshomaru took him into his arms.

"Enough Inuyasha," He commanded gently. "I'm sure Father could make a sound decision without us. Besides," He grinned evilly and climbed on top of his mate. "I'm feeling playful." Inuyasha looked at his mate and gasped.

"_**Again?! Sess we went at less ten times…"**_

"So what? I want to go again." Sesshomaru said with another wicked smile. Inuyasha gasped and held his mate close. _Who was he to complain?_

"Reisuzaku," Inutaisho said as he looked at the pacing fire demon. "What's so wrong with what Seiyusenshi said? You make it sound like he's given you a death sentence."

"The Celestial Monarch is more like my Grim Reaper 'Taisho." Reisuzaku said as he sat down on the bed next to the General. "I…don't want to go."

"Rei, you'll die." Inutaisho said with tears in his eyes. "I can't have that. I love you too much."

"'Taisho," He said as he looked at the General. "I love you too. But I can't go on without out."

"Which is why I'm going with you."

"'Taisho…" Reisuzaku said. "What about…?"

"Sessho is more than able to reign." Inutaisho said. "I never had any doubt in my mind. He's a born leader. Always has been."

"So you want to come with me? We won't be able to see the baby."

"I know we won't be able to physically see the baby but I know we will see him from the heavens. One day, when he'll need us, we will come to his aid."

"You already know what the baby's going to be. How is that possible?"

"Let's call it a father's intuition." Inutaisho said as he took up some scrolls and some ink. "But there's a bitter end."

"And that will be…."

"Inuyasha and Sessho….will not live to see him grow..." Reisuzaku looked at the man and sat down. He loved the two younger inuyoukais as if they were his sons. He didn't want his beloved to lose his children. He would have to plead for their lives with the Celestial Monarch. He couldn't be so cruel to let the two he offered his alliance to die. With a nod he looked toward where Inutaisho was writing a letter to his sons and then at the moon. _I guess, in a week, it'll be goodbye…_

The others were trying to cope with Reisuzaku's leaving. Sango and Miroko planned to get married soon as were Koga and Kagome and since the wolf demon looked more human than all of them, he had decided to stay with Kagome in her time. Inuyasha had come to a decision of his own…

"Guys there's something that I have to tell you." He said as he made his appearance before the others, and having a slight baby bump. "And it's not easy but it has to be done. I have decided to stay here at the palace and in my rightful place."

"You mean you can't quest anymore." Sango said. Inuyasha looked at her and mock glared.

"I was trying to be nice about it but hell you want me to be blunt then fine," Inuyasha said cheekily. "I have a future here, I finally belong. I'm not about to up it cause of some stupid jewel…which is fully restored and with me."

"Admit it Inuyasha, you're going to miss us." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Keh, you wish." He said with mock-gruffness. "For the first time ever I won't have a headache! Traveling with you guys was nothing but a pain in my ass." The others looked at the younger Lord and blinked. _He can't mean that…_Kagome and Sango looked at him and were surprised with his smile.

"Oh hell, you guys can't take a joke. Like I said a pain in my ass... Well, I wouldn't trade it for anything. Just be careful and hopefully, we'll meet again. Enjoy your last week here; you have a long journey ahead of you." With that he smiled at them and walked off to find his Alpha. He found him in the study and Jaken was in front of the door.

"What do you want hanyou?" He said as he stopped Inuyasha from going inside. Inuyasha smirked evilly and raised his voice.

"Get out of my way you fucking little toad." He yelled. "And how dare you address me as such…"

"I will address you as I see fit you filthy little half-breed." Jaken squeaked. "And no one can stop me…"

"Oh really," Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Turn around you little shit." Jaken did and he met the crimson gazes of two enraged Lords of the West.

"My Lords…" He said as he dropped to the floor. "This hanyou…he…."

"That is enough Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered sharply. "You will not address Inuyasha in that fashion. He is my _**Beta**_ and your Lord as well. Nor is he a hanyou any longer."

"You dare address my pup in that way?" Inutaisho snarled as he bared his fangs. "You will die imp!"

"Father! It's hard to find good help…"

"You don't need his kind of help!" Inutaisho said. "I will find you a decent replacement before I leave."

"Father, are you going too?" Inuyasha asked sadly. "We just got you back."

"I know my pup but I am in the way. There can not be _three_ Lords of the West."

"Then who is taking the South?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru, why can't Inuyasha hold down the South for me? As well as being the Lord of the West…"

"And Sango and Miroku can oversee it…"

"Inuyasha, that's impossible. They're mortal."

"Oh….then who?"

"We'll figure it out." Reisuzaku said. "You'll see."

The week had gone by quickly for everyone. Inutaisho looked at his sons and hugged them, bidding them goodbye. He knew that he had to go. His time was up and everyone knew it. He was right of course, he would be in Sesshomaru's way and he didn't want that. Plus he didn't want to leave Reisuzaku. Shippo and Rin stayed with the two inuyoukai and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were given suitable replacements, also two male, yet mated, inuyoukai. The one assigned to Sesshomaru was named Yamijiku and the one assigned to Inuyasha was his mate, Soraru

Yamijiku was a muscular dog demon with tanned skin and black hair in a high ponytail. His fierce blue gray eyes spoke of fierce loyalty and wisdom. Soraru was gentle featured and had cinnabar colored hair which was always in a braid, with soft hazel eyes. They had both been in the Silver Monarch's court and knew exactly what to do. They had been in hiding in the mountains but when Inutaisho summoned them they came without fail. They got along with the two Lords and pledged their alliances at once. Jaken was sent packing and Inuyasha knew that his mate couldn't be happier. The little imp was a royal pain and Inuyasha knew that his Alpha was relieved to see him go. He sure as hell knew he was. When the sun of the last day approached, Inuyasha and the others surrounded the courtyard and bid the two farewells. As they watched the two leave Inuyasha wanted to cry. It was like losing his father all over again. Sesshomaru went out of his way to comfort his Beta but it was in vain. That is, until a letter was brought to Inuyasha the following dawn…

"Lord Inuyasha," Soraru called out softly at his Lord as he walked into the nursery where his Lord was seated in a rocking chair. "I found this letter in Lord Inutaisho's room." He handed it over and went to leave but Inuyasha's calm voice came to his ears.

"Soraru, please stay." He said gently. Soraru nodded and Inuyasha looked at it.

_Inuyasha,_

_I know that if you are reading this that you are not happy with my decision. But I had to it my pup. Sesshomaru is more than capable of taking care of you and your baby boy. Yes, it's a son you are carrying and I could see him as being a beautiful blend of you two. I must say he will shock the world but he will be just and fair. Don't worry about Rei and I. You have and will never lose us my pup. We are always with you. I will see you in the land of dreams. Give Sessho our love. And one more thing; will you name your baby after me? Do this is as your father's last wish. It would make me so happy. Just look for the dog star and you will find us._

_With Our Love Always,_

_Reisuzaku and Inutaisho_

Inuyasha and Soraru went to the window and looked up into the night sky. The moon was full and the stars were out. As commanded, Inuyasha looked for the dog star and had to smile. Next to the silvery dog star was a bright red one. The two of them twinkled brightly and it caused the two to smile and gaze at them for so long that they were unaware of their mates seeking them out and holding them close. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's hands rubbing soothingly over his baby bump and placed his hands over them.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing Sess," Inuyasha said gently as he leaned into his Alpha. "Father's happy now, so that makes me happy too." Sesshomaru held his mate and smiled. _Farewell Father. Farewell Reisuzaku. May you last forever in our hearts and up amongst the stars._

…**.WAHHHH it's over! Or is it? Sequels anyone? Review to let me know…Where's the tissue? **


End file.
